Hóspedes Indesejáveis
by Soircitte
Summary: Atena se vê obrigada a hospedar uma deusa excêntrica e geniosa. Tudo porque essa deusa foi expulsa da ilha onde morava em circunstâncias misteriosas... ou não. De qualquer forma, a vinda dela trará muitos outros "hóspedes" ao Santuário. É, virou casa da mãe Joana... FICHAS ABERTAS!
1. Circe

**Disclaimer:** esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Olá pessoas! Então, eu sou novata na área e essa é a minha primeira fic. Resolvi fazê-la com o formato de FICHAS! Isso mesmo, andei lendo algumas aqui no site e as achei maravilhosas! Tanto que eu resolvi fazer uma, só que de humor. Saint Seiya não tem lá muita comédia, o que é uma pena, só luta e tristeza e morte cansam o leitor às vezes... Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Hóspedes Indesejáveis**

 **1\. Circe**

Para a maioria da humanidade, os deuses não existem e se por acaso ocorrer algum fenômeno estranho sem explicação... São coisas da natureza que sempre acontecem. Mas o fato é que isso não é verdade - tem muitos deles por aí. Ou são indiferentes a tudo e a todos (até aos seus devotos), ou causam uma confusão tamanha que os pobres humanos pagam o pato e ainda são acusados de provocar a ira dos deuses.

Existe uma ínfima parcela de deuses que creem na humanidade e a ajudam de diversas formas. Mesmo que ela não mereça, às vezes (ou quase sempre). Dentre estes, está Atena, a deusa grega da sabedoria, guerra justa, artes, heróis, e mais uma infinidade de coisas, que se dá ao trabalho de reencarnar como humana para nos defender justamente daqueles deuses brigões e descompostos. Inclusive, para isto, construiu um Santuário com 88 cavaleiros protegidos por constelações, cada um com uma armadura diferente. Seus guerreiros não usavam armas, pois a deusa abominava violência sem sentido, valendo-se dos punhos e dessas armaduras para se defender (o que não faz sentido algum, violência é violência de todo jeito, mas vai entender). A atual reencarnação de Atena era a jovem japonesa Saori Kido, que no momento se encontrava no santuário tentando digerir uma informação que acabava de receber.

Hécate, a deusa da magia, da noite, da necromancia, dos cães, das crianças e talvez uma infinidade de coisas, pediu-lhe auxílio, e como grande parte dos deuses gregos são interesseiros, lembrou Atena da pequena ajudinha que havia lhe dado uma vez, quando esta resolveu viajar no tempo para impedir que um de seus cavaleiros morresse.[1] Sob a forma de uma garotinha de 10 anos – ei, nem todas as bruxas tem que ser velhas, tá certo que a Hécate já foi uma, mas...

\- Pensei que tinha pagado com os meus cabelos!

\- Ah é? E todo o trabalho que tive depois, guiando _seus_ cavaleiros pra te salvar mais uma vez? E as punições que eu enfrentei? Você vai ter que me compensar e agora surgiu uma ocasião especial pra isso.

Atena, ou Saori, como queiram, suspirou resignada. Às vezes desejava fazer parte de um panteão menos brigão e aproveitador, até que ela se lembrou de que isso não existe.

\- E o que eu posso fazer pela senhora?

\- Assim é que se fala! Pois bem, como você, também tenho meus protegidos favoritos...

\- Eu não tenho um favorito!

\- Claro que não tem. Imagina. É só uma incrível coincidência você e o cavaleiro de Pégasus serem tão próximos em qualquer encarnação...

\- Hécate, será que a senhora poderia adiantar o assunto?

\- Como eu ia dizendo, eu tenho uma protegida favorita, que no momento precisa de ajuda. O nome dela é Circe, você deve conhecer.

Sim, ela sabia. A filha de Hélios e Perseis. A discípula de Hécate. Uma das feiticeiras mais poderosas do mundo antigo. E também, nas palavras do próprio Zeus, "uma maluca mal-amada", como, aliás, a maioria das bruxas, exceto Hécate que ele fazia questão de ressaltar, "uma das poucas bruxas _civilizadas_ ". Preconceito? Não, imagina...

\- E do que ela precisa?

\- Só ficar no seu Santuário por uns tempos, até que ela recupere a ilha onde mora...

\- Espero que isso não cause outra guerra santa.

\- Nem é pra tanto. Tá, ela irritou algumas entidades, ajudou outras que não deveria e no geral gosta de fazer experiências com humanos, mas nada de muito grave.

\- "Nada de muito grave"? A senhora tem noção do que está dizendo?

\- Ora, que falta de respeito para com os mais velhos... Você mudou muito. Mas a questão é essa: você está me devendo.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Atena disse:

\- Muito bem. Receberei Circe e providenciarei para que nada falte a ela; mas se ela tentar fazer alguma coisa contra as pessoas daqui, eu juro que...

\- Bobagem. Circe não seria capaz de tal desatino. Estamos acertadas, então?

\- Estamos.

Quando Hécate desapareceu de suas vistas, Saori ficou pensando se foi uma boa ideia concordar com aquilo. Mal sabia que seus problemas só estavam começando...

Depois desse fatídico encontro, passou-se um dia, uma semana, duas semanas até chegar ao final do mês. Saori teve o cuidado de avisar a todos que abrigaria uma deusa, por conta de uma "dívida" que tinha, porém nada de Circe dar as caras. Claro, Atena não conhecia o caráter de Circe; única coisa que sabia é o que Hermes havia lhe contado e isso já faz muito tempo.

Portanto, quando Circe finalmente deu o ar de sua graça, foi de maneira pouco convencional. Certo dia, o cavaleiro de Áries deparou-se com um cachorro, negro como a noite, que dormia profundamente no canto da sala. Sem saber como aquele animal veio parar ali, chamou seu discípulo:

\- Kiki, onde arranjou esse cachorro?

\- Que cachorro?

\- Aquele que está dormindo ali.

A criança olhou espantada para aquele ser. Era quase do tamanho de um labrador, mas muito mais bonito.

\- Eu não o trouxe... Eu acho que ele é de alguém, talvez até da vila...

\- Como ele veio parar aqui?

De repente, o cachorro acordou. Mu e Kiki olharam apreensivos para o bicho. Ele tinha olhos muito bonitos, parecidos com o sol – amarelo com alguns tons de laranja. O animal olhou para eles, analisando-os. Depois correu em direção ao quarto, e os dois o seguiram. Foi aí que o cachorro fez algo muito esquisito: abocanhou os lençóis e os puxou para se cobrir. Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, o cachorro foi desaparecendo até dar lugar a uma bela mulher de cabelos negros encaracolados, de tez pálida, com os mesmos olhos brilhantes do animal.

Silêncio.

\- Ah, eu peço desculpas por chegar assim do nada, mas quando se viaja de coruja, não tem outro jeito a não ser descansar um pouco...

\- Quem é você? – Mu sabia, mais ou menos, quem poderia ser aquela mulher, mas queria que ela confirmasse.

\- Atena não lhe disse nada? Eu sou Circe, filha de Hélios e Perseis, discípula de Hécate, e óbvio, a melhor feiticeira de todos os tempos, por mais que aquele chato do Merlin diga o contrário.

\- Ah... Enfim, seja bem vinda ao Santuário – Parecia calmo, porém estava confuso. Afinal de contas que deusa era aquela que não podia entrar de forma normal? E antes que vocês também fiquem confusos e me acusem de ser mau escritor, Atena descreveu detalhadamente tudo o que Hermes lhe dissera sobre Circe, e a mulher ali tinha as mesmas características...

\- Tá, tá... Olha, eu não posso ficar nesse estado, sabe? Então, faça a gentileza.

\- Como?

\- Querem fazer o favor de se retirar? – disse mais ríspida, e nosso pobre cavaleiro de Áries entendeu na hora. Ele e o discípulo saíram e foram para a sala, e Mu pediu à Kiki que avisasse Atena. Algum tempo depois e todos estavam sabendo da presença da feiticeira. E Saori pediu à Mu que levasse Circe para seu templo. Ele iria servir de guia a uma deusa excêntrica de gênio explosivo que gostava de transformar homens em animais. É... Era por essas e outras que preferia ficar em Jamiel.

* * *

[1] como mostrado em Next Dimension.

Muito bem pessoal, é hora de mostrar toda a sua criatividade! Bem, é o seguinte: a Circe tem uma porrada de gente perseguindo ela por vários motivos (sim, inclusive aquilo que você está pensando) e pra infelicidade geral todos esses "conhecidos" vão parar no Santuário. Se eles ficarão lá pra sempre? Cabem à vocês decidirem! Sem mais delongas:

 **FICHA**

 **Nome:** não precisa ser o verdadeiro. Pode ser um apelido pelo qual a pessoa é mais conhecida.

 **Idade** : real ou aparente.

 **Raça:** todo e qualquer tipo. Isso inclui animais místicos.

 **Signo:** **opcional.** É tipo, se você quiser especificar mais ainda seu personagem...

 **Nacionalidade:** o país em que nasceu, ou no que mora. Se dupla ou tripla, pode colocar.

 **Aparência:** descreva como ela/ele é fisicamente. Coloque, também, como a pessoa gosta de se vestir.

 **Personalidade:** como ela/ele se comporta? como ele pensa, como ele age? opiniões, sentimentos, dúvidas... este é o lugar.

 **História:** conte como foi que seu personagem se tornou o que é, o que fazia, se tem objetivos pessoais, profissão, etc...

 **Habilidades:** magia, luta, lábia... qualquer uma.

 **Relação com a Circe:** **IMPORTANTÍSSIMO.** A nossa querida bruxa será sua ligação com o Santuário, ou seja, você só vai conhecer cavaleiros e Atena caso esteja de alguma forma ligado a ela. Como? Pode ser um ex, um discípulo, um rival, um inimigo, um deus, whatever... diga se você a ama, se a odeia ou quer apenas que ela faça um favor.

 **Par:** **opcional.** Dois personagens. Como todo mundo vai se conhecer no Santuário mesmo, descreva como será a relação de vocês, o que um pensa do outro, se querem ter um envolvimento mais sério ou não, etc. Claro, diga quem você prefere primeiro e depois diga, caso não fique com quem escolheu, a segunda opção. Caso seu personagem não quiser ninguém e sim importunar o pessoal de todo jeito, beleza. Ah, se seu par pode ser a Circe? pode, desde que o pobre do seu personagem seja muito corajoso pra namorar uma moça dessas...

Ah sim, ia me esquecendo: essa fic se passa após Hades, num futuro alternativo, que mistura elementos de Lost Canvas, Next Dimension, Episode G e Episode G: Assassin.


	2. Só as cachorras

Gente... de vez em quando, surgem umas ideias meio loucas na minha cabeça. Aí acontecem coisas como o segundo capítulo.

* * *

 **2\. Só as cachorras  
**

Uma semana se passou e... nada aconteceu, o que deixou todos aliviados. Circe não incomodava muito. Claro, era bom demais pra ser verdade, principalmente quando foi ajudar um cavaleiro de ouro e acabou deixando-o traumatizado pro resto da vida:

Um belo dia, estava "passeando" pelas doze casas (apesar de tanto o Grande Mestre como Atena já terem reclamado desse mau hábito, embora alguns cavaleiros gostassem muito da companhia da bruxa) e assim que entrou na casa de Capricórnio, encontrou seu dono muito abatido por causa de uma gripe que já durava uns sete dias e não dava sinais de acabar. Com pena do rapaz, ela se aproximou, tirando um frasco de dentro da bolsa que levava pra lá e pra cá:

\- Tome, meu querido. Este remédio é tiro e queda contra a gripe. Se não piorar eu garanto que melhora.

\- Muito obrigado, Circe, mas...

\- Deixe de conversa, Shura. Vai tomar o remédio, tira essa armadura e vai descansar um pouco. Onde já se viu, um cavaleiro de Atena doente! Vai lutar como, passando gripe pra todo mundo?

\- E-eu não posso... abandonar meu posto...

\- Bem que eu disse a ele - o criado de Shura, Filipe, se intrometeu na conversa - mas sabe como é, né...

\- Ah é? faz o seguinte, rapaz: pegue isso aqui, esquenta dois litros de água, quando ela estiver fervendo, põe vinte gotinhas. Quando ela estiver morna, mais vinte gotinhas. Espere dez minutos, acrescente cinco colheres de mel com o suco puro de limão espremido, misture, mexa até esfriar completamente, ponha uma pitada de sal e pronto. Dê isso de quatro em quatro horas até os sintomas da gripe arrefecerem.

\- Será que isso vai servir mesmo?

\- Está me questionando? Quer virar uma barata cascuda? Vai AGORA fazer o que eu disse!

E ficou por isso mesmo. Filipe preparou tudo direitinho ( quem é que quer virar uma barata, né?) e no mesmo dia os sintomas mais chatos da gripe (diarreia, por exemplo) foram embora. Tudo muito bom até que, dois dias depois, Shura precisou ir até Rodório, totalmente recuperado, quando notou que estava sendo seguido por alguém. Ao virar pra trás, notou que não era alguém, mas um cachorro. E assim que ele virou, o animal grudou na perna dele, como se esta fosse...uma cadela. A cena em si já seria bastante constrangedora, até que outro cachorro resolveu fazer o mesmo. E mais outro. E mais outro. Resumo da ópera: Shura estava com seis cachorros em cima dele. Furioso, juntou os seis e os jogou pra bem longe. As pessoas da vila o olharam ora com pena, ora com medo e ora com vontade de rir (o que ninguém se atreveu a fazer). Entretanto, mais cachorros chegaram, querendo fazer o mesmo e o pobre cavaleiro se viu obrigado a correr na velocidade da luz pra evitar coisa pior.

Uma mulher e um homem observavam a cena, atentos aos mínimos detalhes. A primeira era uma moça esguia, de pele um pouco pálida ( o homem ao seu lado diria MUITO pálida), cabelos lisos, compridos, negros como a noite e olhos castanhos-âmbar, que pareciam dourados se vistos de certo ângulo. Trajava um trench coat azul-escuro com um cinto grande preto que tinha um fecho dourado, calças legging pretas, botas de cano longo da mesma cor e carregava duas malas na cor azul marinho escuro, uma de mão e a outra com rodinhas. Tinha a expressão indiferente, mas por dentro estava fervendo de raiva: sabia o que poderia ter causado tamanha confusão, e muito bem. Essa moça era, na verdade, uma Erínea, ou Fúria, as divindades que puniam imortais e mortais por seus pecados.

\- Olha aí Alecto - disse o homem ao seu lado, divertido - parece até poção do amor, não acha?

\- É Juliet Berkley, Zéfiro.

\- Que seja. Valeu a pena eu ter te "incomodado" na Inglaterra, não? Desde tempos imemoriais, nós, os deuses dos ventos, ajudamos nossos iguais e mortais quando querem ir a algum lugar. Se bem que os mortais nunca usaram nossos presentes direito e isso era desde antes de Ulisses...

\- Eu agradeço a sua "boa vontade", - interrompeu Alecto - mas sei que está aqui pra se divertir e queria, como dizem os humanos, "ver o circo pegar fogo".

Zéfiro era amigo de Circe e, por um tempo, mais que amigos. Era um rapaz alto, branco, de corpo atlético e cabelos ruivos repicados. Tinha algumas sardas pelo rosto, bem poucas que só se notavam de perto. Seus olhos eram castanho-mel. Vestia-se com roupas informais, bem diferentes do tempo da Grécia Antiga onde costumava trajar uma túnica de um lado só: uma camisa de mangas e colarinho azul-claro; longo abaixo do colarinho, duas faixas em V se cruzavam, da mesma cor; possuía listras azul-claro num fundo branco. A calça, também azul-claro, tinha um cinto preto fino. Nos pés, sapatos brancos. Claro que um rapaz desse atraía muitas mulheres ( e alguns homens). Às vezes correspondia aos assédios. O deus do vento gostava muito de viajar, especialmente quando estava entediado na sua caverna ( sim, ele morava lá). Quando resolveu dar umas voltas pela Inglaterra, encontrou Alecto e a convenceu a ir à Grécia para visitarem Circe. Claro, sabendo que a Erínea não faria mal algum, já que os poderes desta foram lacrados por Circe por culpa da perseguição implacável da deusa à bruxa.

\- Assim você me magoa... quem sabe não fazem as pazes? Aí cada uma fica no seu canto, que tal?

Juliet preferiu não responder à pergunta idiota. Sim, porque perdoar Circe depois que passou o pão que o diabo amassou era demais. Sem falar na humilhação que era ter seus poderes reduzidos a quase nada, ela que existia muito antes até dos titãs![1] Sem dizer uma palavra, foi logo rumando para o Santuário. Aquela maldita ia ver só... ela tinha um trunfo junto à Atena. Zéfiro a seguiu, e tocando no seu ombro, disse:

\- Espera só um minutinho, o Santuário não vai sair do mapa. Vamos para aquela taverna?

Enquanto isto, a situação no Santuário era desesperadora. Até os cavaleiros de ouro tiveram que interferir e pra piorar, Máscara da Morte não se encontrava no seu templo, o que sobrecarregava Aiolia que deixava escapar um ou mais cachorros, para o desespero do cavaleiro de Virgem que não estava acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de situação.

\- Jamais pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas prefiro entrar em uma batalha de mil dias com o Aiolia do que controlar essas bestas!

\- Gostaria de saber de onde saiu tanto cachorro. - disse Shun, atual discípulo de Shaka e candidato favoritíssimo à armadura de Virgem. Que estava reconsiderando a decisão de ir morar na 6ª casa para aprender as técnicas necessárias para a armadura.[2]

\- E eu, de saber quem atirou esse maldito cachorro na minha cara - disse Ikki, surgindo do nada e já atirando o animal pra bem longe.

\- Desculpe irmão, é que... AH NÃO, ESCAPOU MAIS UM! - que Ikki prontamente pegou e atirou.

\- Fênix! Vá até à Câncer enquanto aquele irresponsável não aparece! Aiolia não vai conseguir segurar por muito tempo!

\- Esse cara precisa parar de beber...

Máscara da Morte estava na mesma taverna onde Zéfiro e Juliet entraram. O pobre deus dos ventos se arrependera amargamente de tê-la trazido pra lá, pois bastou dois copos de vinho para que Juliet e o cavaleiro começassem um bate-boca daqueles.

\- VOCÊ! SEU MORTAL VIL E REPUGNANTE! OUÇO O SOM DAS ALMAS ATORMENTADAS POR VOCÊ, ESCÓRIA, E ELAS EXIGEM REPARAÇÃO!

\- QUAL TEU PROBLEMA, MULHER! MAL ME CONHECE E FICA DIZENDO ESSAS COISAS!

\- NÃO TENTE ME ENGANAR, MÁSCARA DA MORTE! AQUELES QUE VOCÊ MATOU E APRISIONOU... CLAMAM POR VINGANÇA! EU O CASTIGAREI COM MINHAS TOCHAS - ou, uma garrafa de vinho que o acerta, deixando-o meio zonzo... isso foi o bastante para que Zéfiro a tirasse dali na marra e para que a comunicação com o cavaleiro de Câncer fosse estabelecida:

\- Máscara da Morte!

\- Mu?

\- Venha imediatamente ao Santuário! Estamos sendo invadidos!

\- Por quem?

\- Cachorros.

Após receber a mensagem, ele vai correndo até lá, com os outros dois na sua cola. Voltando ao Santuário... casa de Gêmeos:

\- Fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho. Mas o castigo divino poderia ser um pouco menos ridículo... e sem atingir Atena, que afinal não teve culpa alguma, aliás-

\- Para com a ladainha Saga! Isso é coisa daquela bruxa louca! Ela deve ter feito alguma pra cima do Shura!

\- E como é que você sabe de uma coisa dessas? Por acaso a conhece de algum lugar?

\- Não queria, mas sim. Depois que eu lutei com o monocelha fui parar na tal ilha de Eana. Pior viagem da minha vida.[3]

\- Depois você explica. E, Kanon, acho melhor dar um jeito nessa perna, que a mordida parece bem feia...

Na casa de Capricórnio, Aiolos tentava acalmar Shura, que o tempo todo ameaçava sair para se "sacrificar em prol do bem comum", e como o pobre Filipe não podia conter o patrão, a ajuda do cavaleiro de Sagitário foi mais que bem-vinda.

\- Atena já falou com Circe. O Seiya está na minha casa de prontidão, logo logo isso vai parar... dá pra se sentar pelo menos?

\- Não Aiolos. Eu desonrei Atena mais uma vez. Tentei matá-la, mais de uma vez. Eu te matei daquela vez. Então eu mesmo devo acabar com isso!

\- Deixa de ser teimoso, homem! Fique aqui, você só vai piorar a situação!

\- Sim... talvez eu deva cometer seppuku[4], mesmo não sendo um samurai...

\- Shura!

Já no templo de Atena, tanto ela como Shion olhavam furiosos para Circe que parecia indiferente à situação. Isso porque ela dizia que o efeito passaria daqui a um mês, segundo seus cálculos, e aquilo não era motivo para preocupação.

\- Se ele ficar trancado não haverá problema né?

\- A questão não é essa! Pra quê fez isso? Se fosse pra se divertir que não o fizesse às custas dele, nem de ninguém aqui do Santuário!

\- Só quis ajudar na gripe, Grande Mestre. Que estresse! Eu errei de poção, tá certo, mas todo mundo erra...

\- Tenho certeza que conhece um ou mais feitiços que possam ajudá-lo - Saori falou tentando disfarçar a irritação em sua voz.

Circe pensou um pouco e declarou:

\- Tem um antídoto sim. Mas com efeito colateral que dura um mês, também.

\- E qual seria?

\- Disfunção erétil.

Máscara, Juliet e Zéfiro chegaram ao Santuário e se depararam com vários cachorros atacando cavaleiros, aspirantes e servos.

\- Caramba! Nunca pensei que veria uma coisa dessas em toda a minha vida imortal... dessa vez Circe se superou.

\- Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Podem ir dando o fora! Circulando, Circulando!

\- Calma aí, cavaleiro... eu sou um deus, sabia? Posso ajudar!

\- Então isso é obra sua!

\- Zéfiro nada fez. - disse Juliet, já sóbria tamanha a energia que sentia de Circe ( e a raiva também). - Tenho passagem livre por esse lugar, desde tempos imemoriais. Diga à Atena que Alecto está aqui,e precisa falar com ela.

\- Mas nem pensar, sua doida!

\- Ah gente, para com isso. Eu vou mandar essa bicharada toda pra Índia com um golpe só:

Num instante, um furacão se formou, milagrosamente acertando todos os cachorros que estavam no lugar, mandando-os pra bem longe.

\- Mas... como? - disse Mu, assustado, ao ver o espetáculo. Agradeceu à Atena por estar trajado de armadura, caso contrário estaria cheio de mordidas. - Esse cosmo! é um-

\- Deus - completou Shiryu.

\- Se é assim, não podemos sair daqui mesmo com todos esses cachorros indo embora. Ah, e eu nem agradeci por você e o Mestre Ancião terem deixado o Kiki ficar em Rozan.

\- Vocês sempre serão bem-vindos. Além do mais, certas coisas não devem ser vistas por crianças...

\- Tem razão, não quero ter que explicar ao Kiki o verdadeiro motivo de tantos cachorros estarem nos atacando... - Nisso, viu Mask com duas pessoas ao seu lado:

\- Ei Mu - esse cara aqui é um deus menor, ele-

\- O QUÊ? DEUS MENOR? COMO OUSA, SEU-

\- Pare, deus dos ventos - Alecto pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Zéfiro - Cavaleiros de Áries e Dragão. Preciso falar com Atena um assunto de extrema importância, relacionado à Circe. Poderiam avisá-la?

Muitas casas acima, Seiya observava, com espanto, o vento gerado por Zéfiro, meio temeroso de que algum daqueles cães caísse sobre si. Ao seu lado, Hyoga comentou:

\- Se fossem pessoas, teria sido mais fácil... mas não podemos matar animais fora do seu estado normal só porquê resolveram "atacar" um humano de repente.

\- Nem me lembre! A gente ainda teve sorte, pois eles não passavam da casa de Libra!

\- Por outro lado não posso dizer o mesmo dos que ficaram lá embaixo. Ou do seu mestre. Devíamos levar o Shura ao psiquiatra depois dessa.

\- Pois é... Ei, quem são aqueles dois?

Ikki caminhava ao lado de Zéfiro e Juliet. Não sabia a história direito, apenas que os dois eram deuses embora o cosmo de Juliet fosse fraquíssimo na sua opinião... ele tinha a impressão de que ela ia explodir a qualquer momento apesar de não demonstrar isso. Já Zéfiro, bem, parecia no mundo da lua desde que pôs os pés na casa de Touro e trocou algumas palavras com Aldebaran. Será que...

\- E aí Ikki!

\- Ei, Seiya. Atena disse pra você e o Hyoga virem junto. Chama o Aiolos que a essa altura o Shura deve ter tomado o antídoto.

O cavaleiro de Pégaso não entendeu nada até a hora em que estavam no templo. Qualquer pessoa perceberia a tensão entre os presentes ali. Juliet olhava fixamente para Circe, que mantinha o olhar e a mão no queixo como se quisesse lembrar de alguma coisa. Zéfiro continuava meio avoado. Porém, uma pessoa tomou um baita susto (não demonstrado, claro) assim que Juliet pôs os pés ali: tudo naquela mulher lembrava Shion de uma época distante, de uma moça em particular, e de como ele a deixou por causa de seus deveres como cavaleiro. Elizabeth, esse era o nome dela, uma linda jovem, séria e inteligente, que ele conheceu por acaso na Inglaterra. O que Shion não sabia era que essa era a encarnação anterior de Alecto.

- _Circe._

\- Pois não?

\- Não finja que não se lembra, _bruxa._ Temos contas a acertar.

\- Depois, querida. Zéfiro! - Deu um abraço de urso neste que enfim saiu do estado avoado em que se encontrava.

\- O que tá acontecendo hein? - indagou Seiya

\- Bom - respondeu Saori - Zéfiro é um deus dos ventos, já Juliet é Alecto, uma das Eumênides as quais concedi abrigo em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, desde a Antiguidade. [5]

\- Como é? - Circe desvencilhou-se de seu amigo ao ouvir a novidade.

\- Exatamente, minha cara _bruxa_. Tenho passagem livre nesse Santuário, ou você esqueceu? Já foi mais inteligente, Circe!

\- Ah! Agora me lembro. Você é a _erínea_ que enchia minha paciência. Parece que não pode fazer muita coisa, não é mesmo?

Seiya segurou Alecto antes que ela pudesse avançar na bruxa.

\- Acalme-se, Alecto! Diga antes o que pretende.

\- Atena, ficarei aqui por um certo tempo.

 **No próximo capítulo:**

\- O que uma mulher desmaiada faz aqui?

\- Ah, ela é uma musa, está aqui a convite de Koré que está aqui por causa da Circe... ela tentou pegar algumas rosas minhas e acabou ficando chapada.

\- Não seria "envenenada"?

\- É chapada mesmo. Com o Dionisio aconteceu a mesma coisa, parece que tem uma classe de deuses que são imunes ao veneno...

* * *

\- Eu não estou bêbado!

\- aham, sei...

\- Eu não estou bêbado! E vou provar isso usando minha Excalibur!

\- Espera, Shu- um enorme estrondo é ouvido.

\- Shura... VOCÊ CORTOU A-

* * *

\- Que nome diferente!

\- Não é bem o meu nome, mas um apelido, sabe...

De repente, uma figura pula nas costas de Máscara da Morte.

\- O que é iss- SAI!SAI!EI, ESSE AÍ É O MEU ELMO!

Não percam!

* * *

 **Omake:**

Casa de gêmeos. Saga acorda, escova os dentes e vai direto à cozinha, onde encontra o seu irmão lendo um jornal. Senta e começa a sua refeição. Vai até a sala e é nesse momento que Seiya entra na casa de Gêmeos, pedindo passagem... ao vê-lo, o cavaleiro de Pégaso sai correndo.

\- Ué, o que deu nele?

\- O que deu em VOCÊ, né - disse Kanon, também entrando na sala - que mania de andar pelado em casa!

 **Omake 2:**

\- Agora fiquei curioso - perguntou Shun a Zéfiro; estavam na casa de Virgem - pra onde você mandou aqueles cachorros?

\- Para a Índia, ué.

\- O QUÊ? - Infelizmente Shaka chegou bem nesse momento.

\- Que tem de mais? os hindus veneram as vacas, os elefantes... quem sabe não há um novo culto para os cachorros, e-

O cosmo de Shaka aumentou assustadoramente. Shun, sabendo o que poderia acontecer, aconselhou:

\- Corre Zéfiro!

\- ...Oi?

\- CORRE!

* * *

[1] Eu usei como referência a _Teogonia_ de Hesíodo, em que as Eríneas nascem do sangue de Urano. Acho muito mais legal que elas serem filhas de Hades como em outras versões. Dá mais poder.

[2] Se o Shun teve o sangue do Shaka na armadura dele, se usou a armadura de Virgem na saga Hades e se é do mesmo signo do Shaka, é lógico que será o seu sucessor. O que deram na cabeça dos produtores de Ômega ao ignorarem isso? Ainda bem que no Next Dimension o Kurumada acertou ao dizer pela boca do próprio Shaka que Shun será o seu sucessor. E como eu quero, igual à todo mundo, que os cavaleiros de ouro ressuscitem nada mais natural que o Shun passar um período no Santuário para aprender as técnicas exclusivas dos cavaleiros de Virgem. Idem para Seiya e Ikki; já Shiryu e Hyoga não precisam aprender mais nada já que treinaram com os próprios donos das armaduras, porém nada impede que estejam lá de vez em quando, né...

[3] Não lembro qual o nome do game, mas vi um vídeo em que o Kanon cai em uma ilha qualquer depois de ter derrotado o Radamanthys. Aí tive essa ideia.

[4] Seppuku é o suicídio ritual japonês, reservado aos samurais. O negócio era bem tenso: a pessoa cortava o ventre, expondo assim as vísceras provando ter pureza de caráter. E ainda tinha a possibilidade de fazer um corte mais fundo ainda! Por fim, o kashakunin, que era um espadachim auxiliar encarregado de realizar o corte de cabeça com precisão (Máscara da Morte curtiu disso), decapitava a criatura. A cara do Shura esse ritual. O pobre já não deve ter a saúde mental muito boa depois de tudo que fez...

[5] Para os fãs de Mitologia Grega, tem uma trilogia de peças teatrais chamada Oresteia, composta pelo dramaturgo Ésquilo que conta a história da maldição da casa dos Átridas logo após a Guerra de Tróia. É chamado de Oresteia porque o seu herói é Orestes, filho de Agamemnon e Climtenestra que deve vingar a morte do pai... matando a própria mãe. As Eumênides a que me refiro é um eufemismo usado para as Eríneas na Grécia e também o nome da última peça da trilogia, em que há o julgamento de Orestes pelo crime de matar a mãe. O fato de nessa fica Atena dar guarida à Alecto é porquê para persuadir as Eríneas, a deusa Atena diz que elas podem residir em Atenas, pois serão honradas pelos cidadãos da cidade e garantirão sua prosperidade. Eumênides significa "bondosas".

Bom, pessoal. Vamos a algumas considerações:eu não esperava receber tantas fichas boas em tão pouco tempo! E ainda por cima utilizando fatos e deuses da Mitologia Grega, o que foi uma grata surpresa. Não resisti e quis usá-las logo. Gostei de todas. Funcionará assim: duas personagens serão apresentadas por capítulo, se bem que no próximo serão três pois Melinoe sempre virá acompanhada de Koré, e vice-versa.

 **Lebam - Zéfiro:** Ele tem uma rivalidade com o Hermes, LOL. Usarei isso no futuro e vou aproveitar que o Kurumada ainda não criou sua versão de Hermes pra mostrar essa rivalidade. Fora isso, fiquei surpresa em você pedir o Alde como par. É ótimo pois é um cavaleiro que não vejo ser muito requisitado para personagens gays ou bi... E seria muito interessante a interação entre os dois, pois vocês meio que se completam. Então, o Aldebaran é todo seu! Imaginei o Zéfiro como um cara super tranquilo e brincalhão, e meio avoado também com qualquer coisa que chame a atenção.

 **Alecto Berkley - Juliet Berkley/Alecto:** irritar Erínea é pedir pra morrer. Sério. Se uma deusa precisa ser chamada de "Eumênide" pra não contrariar, imagina então tirar todo o poder que a pobre tem... É Circe, dessa vez você entrou bem! Sabia que eu estava esperando uma rival, aliás, váááárias rivais? Eu quis mostrar a Circe como alguém tão contraditório e polêmico que só muuuuita paciência e uma boa dose de loucura pra aguentar... Daí a Juliet caiu como uma luva. Quis mostrá-la por cima no final, Já que é uma pessoa que vai acumulando todas as injustiças até explodir no momento certo. Ou no errado. Ela está um pouco falante, mas é por causa do Zéfiro. Essas várias vidas foram de muita utilidade. O Shion me parece muito sério e compenetrado pra se envolver logo assim de cara a menos que tenha conhecido profundamente uma pessoa... não importa a época. Seu par será o Shion.

 **Motoko Li - Thalia:** que bom que gostou! Não se preocupe, eu posso ter demorado, mas não vou abandonar o projeto! Uma musa da comédia, que gracinha! É óbvio que só sendo muito alto astral pra ser amiga de uma feiticeira dessas... Vai deixar o Saga louquinho! Vou adorar fazer esses dois se apaixonarem, quero ver só quando ela estiver em qualquer uma das doze e acabar com a comida da geladeira... Saga te pertence. XD

 **Mache-san - Koré:** uma moça tão linda, tão fofa não merece ser maltratada... Hades tem certa razão em esconder a filha, porque né... Aff, Circe! Koré parece ter o poder de encantar as pessoas, de fazê-las pensar no que, afinal, estavam fazendo até agora. Alguém tão jovem, ingênuo, amável e cheio de vida pode trazer luz a uma pessoa que não é exatamente assim. Por isso, Máscara da Morte vai fazer par com ela. Isso é parte do motivo. A outra é que, assistindo Soul of Gold, gostei muito da redenção do Máscara e de como ele luta, mesmo que ali não tem nem 10% do que deveria ser. Um personagem tão mal aproveitado... eu gostei dele ser bebum, huehuehuehuehue... (Ele cheira a álcool gente! Eu não inventei isso não, foi a Toei!)

 **AsianKung-fuGeneration - Melinoe:** awww, adoro gatos. Imagina ter um em forma humana, seria absolutamente fofo... pra dona, é claro. Tem gente que gosta, pessoas que realmente acham engraçadinho; outros que... acham bonito de um jeito mais peculiar. E os que ficam p da vida com um diacho de um homem/mulher esquisito desses! Eu simplesmente a-m-o o cabelo da Merida, parece ter mais vida própria que o da Rapunzel, não desmerecendo, claro. Considerando que os gatos se lambem pra dar uma ajeitada no visual, pente é muito pouco prático... Eu vou deixá-la com o Aiolia, pois ele (adulto, frise-se) é todo sério e imponente, mas quando a situação aperta ele age por impulso! É como se desligassem o raciocínio dele...

 **Kitana-Sama - Cibelle Rodriguez:** uma mulher sentimental, inteligente e ainda por cima irmã de um aprendiz de Circe (que, feitas as contas, é um milagre mesmo estar ali como aprendiz do que como um sapo assobiador) é ideal para o aquariano mais iceberg que aquele que afundou o Titanic. Não gostei do que fizeram com o Camus em Soul of Gold. Tipo, se o negócio era ser fanservice fujoshi, é preferível que fosse com o Milo, pô! Mas nãooo, inventam aquele draminha besta... Pois aqui não vai ter essa bobagem!

 **Mais algumas considerações:** resolvi reduzir o número de cavaleiros que podem ser pares, pra acelerar mais a história e não ficar só apresentando personagens o tempo todo. Então, nós temos os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze do séc XX (tirando o Seiya, já que só tendo uma macumba muito poderosa pra afastar ele da Saori, e o Shiryu pelo mesmo motivo, só que com a Shunrei), os três juízes do inferno, os deuses gêmeos que também são de lá (por causa da Koré), e as amazonas de prata, Marin e Shina (ela merece alguém melhor), a de bronze (a June. Kurumada não confirmou nada dela com o Shun) e Pandora. Tem tão pouca mulher nessa joça que vou usar a Milo do LoS... brincadeirinha.

Eu gosto de dar espaço pros de bronze, já que eles são protagonistas do anime. Sei que uma porrada de gente ama os de ouro, mas o lance de mestre/discípulo é tão legal... e o Ikki é foda, pronto falei.


End file.
